Seducción Macabra
by Vampirestar
Summary: InuYasha Mackensy y su compañera Kagome Malcom, eran los investigadores encargados del caso del Señor Sesshoumaru Taisho, el cual era acusa de Asesinato


**Seducción Macabra.**

InuYasha Mackensy y su compañera Kagome Malcom, eran los investigadores encargados del caso del Señor Sesshoumaru Taisho, uno de los magnates más importantes de Inglaterra, su casa estaba ubicada en lo alto de una colina. Era acusado del asesinato de una jovencita de quince años, el cadáver había sido encontrado a solo unas millas de la mansión, el cuerpo de la chica se encontraba en muy mal estado, tenía huellas de clavos por todas partes, su cara estaba cubierta de sangre, con hematomas en sus brazos y piernas, se podía notar que había sido mutilada dándole una muerte muy lenta.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y caía una tempestuosa lluvia. Suena la puerta de la mansión. Un sonido hueco y largo con eco escalofriante.

El alto mayordomo de piel pálida y traslucida, con su traje de buena confección y mirada escalofriante, conduce a los investigadores hasta la sala de estar principal, donde aguardan algunos instantes al Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Taisho —exclamo la señorita Kagome Malcom. Mientras en sus pensamientos... se entreteje la figura masculina, viril, altiva y seductora del sr. Taisho, un hombre caucásico de aproximadamente 35 años de edad, alto, de piel tostada, cabello platinado, un cuerpo atlético. Se podía notar a través del lujoso traje que esos músculos proporcionaban seguridad y pasión, mientras se perdía en esos ojos color oro, fantaseo sobre la sensación que sentiría a su piel, el rose de la de aquel supuesto asesino.

Este le tomo la mano y besándola delicadamente exclamó:

-De bonne Après-midi la Mademoiselle —dijo con una penetrante mirada, que sentía la desnudaba y con inseguridad presento a su compañero, y sin prestarle mayor atención a éste le contesto:

-Los comentarios no hacen honor a su real belleza—dijo de forma seductora y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sr. Taisho, tenía usted alguna relación con la Srta. Rin White?.

Y haciendo un ademán gestual los invito a sentarse y respondió:

-He de suponer que la dama de quien usted me habla es la victima…Pero he de acotar que no la conozco—mientras se tomaban un té recién servido por el mayordomo, el Sr. InuYasha Mackensy le dijo con tono sarcástico:

-¿¡Muy excéntrico su gusto por las armas antiguas!? ¿¡Ninguno de ellos en su estructura contiene clavos!?

-Debo de celebrar que la conducción de su interrogatorio es muy brillante Sr. Mackensy. Sin embargo, debo afirmar que no mate ni conocí a la occisa.

Sonriendo victoriosamente, el detective acoto:

-¡En ningún instante he dicho que usted ha sido el causante de tal desgracia!.

En ese momento cayeron en un profundo letargo.

Al abrir los ojos aun somnolientos, se percataron, que se hallaban en una habitación oscura, húmeda y lúgubre, encontrándose atados en un altar de sacrificios. Ella se da cuenta que no llevaba la misma ropa, estas habían sustituidas por un fino vestido de un azul celeste semi transparente, con un escote muy pronunciado, dejando ver sus voluptuosos senos, su estrecha cintura y su no muy exagerada cadera, el vestido caía de tal forma que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas, lo cual combinaba con su pálida tez, sus ojos azules y su rojizo cabello.

Él aunque asustado estaba hipnotizado por su belleza y figura. A duras penas consigue cogerla de la mano. Tratando de brindarle seguridad y apoyo.

Repentinamente sopla una helada brisa, y de la oscuridad surge una oscura figura, acompañada de una risa macabra, en su mano izquierda un mazo con clavos, en la derecha un látigo con púas de acero doble.

Un grito ensordecedor resonó por la habitación, bañando en sangre las paredes, y en un grito ahogado exclamo:

-¿¡Por qué!?—dando así su último aliento, mientras sentían como los clavos atravesaban sus pieles, los látigos desgarrando sus rostros y los mazos partiéndoles las piernas.

A la semana siguiente se le fue asignada una nueva compañera; una nueva víctima, una nueva historia…


End file.
